Typically, medical devices that are used to treat or care for a patient are not adequately or timely linked to that patient in the patient's record, such as an electronic medical record (EMR). In many instances, these errors in linkage or association may lead to inaccuracies and inconsistencies in treating the patient. Even when the devices are properly linked or associated with a patient, the manual process required to unlink or disassociate a device from a patient is often overlooked or forgotten. Data that should be attributed to a new patient utilizing the device remains attributed to the previous patient. This lack of properly and timely disassociating the device results in many inaccuracies and inconsistencies in treating both patients.